Celos
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque Daniel también puede sentir celos.
1. Chapter 1

**Celos:**

-Mimi Cardona-

-¿Sí, Rafael?-

-Dime Mimi, ¿te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones conmigo el domingo?-

-Eh, pero yo…-

-Por favor Mimi, acompáñame-

-Yo…-Mimi dudaba, ella veía a Daniel, pero él no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, solo estaba ahí sentado en su pupitre, sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Está bien Rafael-

-¡Sí! ¡Mimi dijo que sí!-

-Mimi le dijo que sí, ¿por qué le dijo que sí?-pensaba el lento de Daniel.

Más tarde en la capilla…

-Mimi ¿por qué aceptaste la invitación de Rafael?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-A ti no te gusta salir con Rafael-

-Es cierto, pero tampoco es como si estuviera mal-

-Pero a ti te gusta Daniel-

-Y…y ¿qué tiene eso que ver?-

-Que no debiste aceptar la invitación de Rafael-

-Pero no es como si a Daniel le importara-

-Bueno, está bien Mimi, haz lo que gustes-

Al día siguiente, era un hermoso viernes pero parecía que alguien no se daba cuenta.

-¿Daniel por qué estás tan enojado?-

-Déjame en paz Rina-

-¿Te hice algo?-

-No, tú no-

-Entonces ¿quién?-

Como iban caminando, Daniel se topó de frente a Mimi, la miró unos segundos y dijo.

-Nadie Rina, solo déjame en paz-

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Daniel?-pensaba Mimi.

El domingo, Mimi y Rafael se encontraron en la parada del autobús para ir al parque de diversiones.

Mimi pasó una tarde muy divertida, es cierto que hubiera preferido mil veces haber ido con Daniel, pero ir con Rafael no estaba mal.

-Mimi, ¿cómo te la pasaste?-

-Muy bien Rafael, gracias-

-¿Te parecería que la próxima semana fuéramos al zoológico?-

-¿Al zoológico?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, pues…-

-Por favor-

-Ok, está bien-

Durante esa semana Rafael no se despegaba del lado de Mimi. Al salir de clases siempre la acompañaba a su casa y en el camino paraban a tomar un helado o a comer un pastel.

Y alguien estuvo más que molesto esa semana.

-¿Qué se cree Rafael? Está con ella todo el tiempo, ¿es su novio o qué?-

El miércoles en la noche, Mimi meditaba sobre ello.

-No sé qué hacer, esto ya no está bien, le estoy dando demasiadas esperanzas a Rafael y no sé cómo hacer que pare, bueno, por el momento el domingo será el último día que salga con él, solo porque ya se lo prometí y luego ya no le aceptaré nada, sí ¡eso haré!-

Al día siguiente después de clases, Rafael volvió a acompañarla a su casa, después de haberle comprado un helado.

-Gracias por acompañarme Rafael-

-De nada Mimi, es un placer estar a tu lado-

-Eh…sí…gracias, nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana, dulces sueños-

-Esto es muy cansado-pensó Mimi entrando a su casa.

-¿Mimi?-

-Hola mamá, ya llegué-

-Bienvenida Mimi, pero es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, hay alguien esperándote ahí-

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?-

-Ya lo verás, no lo hagas esperar más, ve-

Mimi subió a su alcoba.

-¿Pero quién podrá ser? ¿Sara?-

Mimi entró a su habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Cardona-

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar contigo, pero tu mamá me dijo que no habías llegado y me pidió que te esperara aquí, ¿estabas con Rafael?-

-¿Eh? Sí. ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Eh…pues yo…quería preguntarte… ¿Rafael es tu novio?-

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces por qué sales con él?-

-Lo hice por amabilidad-

-Pero llevas así varios días-

-Pronto dejaré de hacerlo-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, le estoy dando demasiadas esperanzas y él no me gusta-

-¿No te gusta?-

-No-

-¿Entonces te gusta alguien más?-

-¿Eh? No…no me gusta nadie…-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí…-

-Oh, qué mala suerte-

-¿Mala suerte?-

-Pensé que yo era quién te gustaba-

-¿Eh?-

-Sería muy feliz si fuera así-

-¿Qué?-

-Mimi-

-¿Da…Daniel?-

Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia-

-Mimi-

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustas-

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustas-

-No…no es cierto…-

-Es cierto-

-Que no-

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Así-

Y le plantó un pequeño beso.

-Daniel…-

-¿Ves que es verdad?-

-Pero tú no puedes amarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…porque yo…yo soy Siniestra-

-Lo sé-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí-

-Y aun así tú…-

-Sí, sé que eres Siniestra y aun así me gustas, de hecho con mayor razón-

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-He tenido muchas pistas, era obvio que eras tú, solo estaba esperando que tú misma me lo dijeras-

-Daniel, lo siento, no quise engañarte-

-Tranquila, entiendo por qué me lo ocultabas-

-Daniel…yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-A mí también me gustas-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

Y tomándola de la barbilla, la volvió a besar.

-¡Kyuuu!-de repente Rubí apareció y se lanzó sobre Daniel.

-¿Rubí? ¿Te escondiste cuando viste a Daniel?-

-Kyuuu-

-Qué inteligente eres-

-Así que se llama Rubí-

-Sí-

-Ella fue una de mis pistas-

-Creí que se había hecho pasar muy bien por peluche-

-Lo hizo, yo en realidad supe que eras Siniestra por otra cosa-

-¿Cuál?-

-Cuando estoy con Siniestra siento exactamente lo mismo que cuando estoy contigo-

-Daniel…-

-Esa fue mi mayor pista-

-Mimi, Daniel bajen a cenar-gritó desde abajo la mamá de Mimi.

-¿Por qué tenemos que invitarlo a cenar?-le preguntó su esposo.

-Cariño, es el invitado de Mimi, ¿no querrás que ella te odie, verdad?-

-¡Qué! Por supuesto que no, pero…-

-Tranquilo cariño, Mimi ya está en esa edad-

-Es una bebé todavía-

-Tiene 14 años-

-Es muy chica-

-Ya, tranquilo-

Mimi y Daniel bajaron a cenar.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, excepto por el padre de Mimi, quién veía atentamente a Daniel poniéndolo nervioso.

-Disculpen, creo que es mejor que les pida permiso desde ahora-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el padre de Mimi.

-Quiero que me den permiso de salir con Mimi-

Mimi se atragantó ante la declaración tan inesperada de Daniel.

-¡Qué! Pero…-

-Cariño…-

-Eh, está bien, tienes nuestro permiso-

-Gracias, cuidaré muy bien de Mimi-

-Daniel…-

Al terminar de cenar, Mimi acompañó a Daniel a la puerta.

-Sé que me adelanté y primero le pedí permiso a tus padres, sin decirte algo antes, pero ahora haré la pregunta-

-¿Qué pregunta?-

-¿Mimi, quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Daniel! ¡Sí, sí quiero!-

Daniel se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Mimi-

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

-Mimi, no se te vaya a olvidar nuestra cita del domingo-

-Rafael, yo no puedo volver a salir contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Por favor, vamos-

-Mimi ya te dijo que no-le dijo Daniel interviniendo.

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto, Astro?-

-Porque yo sé la razón por la que Mimi ya no puede salir contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella va a salir conmigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Mimi saldría contigo?-

-Porque Mimi es mi novia-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Mimi, ¿eso es cierto?-

-Sí…Daniel y yo somos novios-dijo toda roja.

-Ahora Rafael, si me disculpas, necesito hablar con mi novia-

-¡No! ¡Por qué con Astro!-

Mientras tanto, Daniel y Mimi salieron del salón…

-Todo resuelto Mimi-

-Sí, al fin, ya estaba cansada de Rafael-

-Ahora ¿qué te parece si nos besamos?-

-¡Daniel!-


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy nuevamente, cumpliendo con lo prometido.

Estoy viendo de nuevo el anime, así que espero que eso me dé nuevas ideas para crear otras historias.

Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo extra:**

-Mimi, ¿entonces irás conmigo al zoológico el domingo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres ir al zoológico?-

-Ibas a ir con Rafael…-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿No es mejor ir conmigo?-

-Claro que sí-qué clase de preguntas le hacía Daniel, era obvio que prefería mil veces ir con él.

-¿Entonces te recojo a las 10?-

-Está bien…-eso significaba ¡su primera cita con Daniel!

Mimi y Daniel tuvieron suerte. El domingo fue un día muy bonito y soleado.

Mimi se moría de los nervios, sin embargo se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Daniel podía ser muy serio a veces, pero también era muy divertido e inteligente, era una de esas pocas personas que existen, con las que puedes estar horas y horas y nunca te fastidias.

Definitivamente cada día se enamoraba más y más de él.

Daniel estaba en las mismas. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo estando con alguien. Tener a Mimi a su lado lo hacía realmente feliz y dichoso. No le cabía ninguna duda, había elegido a la mejor.

La amaba.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían, era que los estaban vigilando.

-¡Me estorbas Rafael!-

-¡Tú eres la que me estorba a mi Rina!-

-¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres callarte? Nos van a descubrir-

Rafael y Rina habían ido también al zoológico para poder vigilarlos y así comprobar que estaban saliendo juntos de verdad.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué están tan cerca?-

-Solo la tomó de la mano, Rina-

-¡Pero solo yo puedo tomar de la mano a Daniel!-

-Tú nunca has hecho eso con Astro…-

-¡Pero esa debería ser yo!-

Era cierto que a Rafael no le gustó nada que Mimi lo rechazara para estar con Daniel, pero sentía que si él era un dramático, Rina lo superaba con creces.

Rafael soltó un suspiro entre resignado y desesperado.

-No sé tú, pero yo ya no puedo seguir viéndolos. Se ven lindos juntos y si llegan a besarse, me va a dar algo-

-Yo tampoco quiero ver…duele…-Rina tenía realmente el corazón roto.

-Entonces vámonos-le aconsejó Rafael para su propia salud mental.

-Sí…-y para la salud de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Mimi y Daniel estaban en su mundo feliz, totalmente ajenos a lo que había ocurrido cerca de ellos.

Aunque por el momento no era del todo feliz.

-No tengo ni idea porqué aceptaste salir con Rafael-¿Celoso Daniel, dónde? Ah, es cierto, ya era normal en él.

-Solo fuimos al parque de diversiones…-

-¿Y? Además te llevaba a tu casa-

-Pero ahora tú puedes hacerlo-

-¡Pero él me ganó!-ese niño podía ser bien terco.

-Daniel, ¿acaso estás celoso?-

Ni siquiera Mimi se lo creía, pero eso aparentaba con aquella actitud.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Já! ¿Cómo podría estar celoso? ¡Jamás!-

Mimi estaba divertida por la forma en la que lo negaba, pero definitivamente lo estaba.

-Mientras más lo niegues, más voy a creer que lo estás-

-¡Oye!-

-Es la verdad-

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar celoso, si la chica que me gusta sale con un chico y que ese chico no era yo?-

Mimi estaba a punto de echarse a reír. Era divertido ver como lo negaba.

-Esa faceta de ti no la conocía-

Daniel suspiró derrotado.

-Lo peor es que ni yo la conocía-

-Jajajajaja-ya no pudo aguantar más la risa-qué lindo eres-

-¿Lindo? ¿Ahora te burlas?-

-Ya, ya. Ahora estamos juntos, es lo importante ¿no?-

-Creo que tienes razón-le sonrió.

-Bien-

-Pero no estaba celoso…-insistió a final de cuentas.

-Si Daniel…lo que tú digas…-


End file.
